


That Wasn't An Option

by starvonnie



Series: Megarod Week [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron confides in Ravage about his feelings for Rodimus, who overhears.  Unfortunately for Megatron, the only part he hears is how he can't be with him.Prompt: Misunderstanding
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Megarod Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Megarod Week





	That Wasn't An Option

_Oh_.

That’s his first thought when he finally puts all the pieces together.

 _Oh no_.

That’s his next thought.

Rodimus walks off the bridge, and the smile that had just disappeared from view was what finally clued him in. How dense had he been? Had it really been that long since someone _flirted_ with him? And the more he looked back, the longer he’d realized it had been. Far too long to shut it down. At least, not without some sparkbreak.

Megatron did his best to carry on business as usual, but every smile, every brush of fingers… was it intentional? Did he mean to _just_ touch his shoulder with his spoiler? 

It was torture.

“You’re working too much again,” Ravage said as he entered the office.

Megatron lifted tired optics from the reports. And it was no wonder, given what time it was. 

“I lost track of time,” he half-lied. While he had lost track of time, that had been his intention. To tire himself out to the point that he immediately fell into recharge, lest he have time to stew in all these new thoughts and feelings.

“Uh huh. Nothing to do with your co-captain?”

Megatron threw an almost-glare his way. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not stupid, Megatron. I can understand how a bunch of Autobots haven’t noticed, but it’s painfully obvious. I’m sick of you moping around your habsuite, sighing and writing poetry. It’s bad enough that you fell in love with _him_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Yes you do. Just tell him you like him already.” Ravage jumped up on the desk and sat on Megatron’s work. “He’s clearly into you.”

“I can’t be with a mech like Rodimus, Ravage.”

“Why not?”

Megatron sighed. “Would you like an itemized list?”

“That would be helpful, yes.”

“Well, for one, he’s—”

They both looked up when they heard pedesteps coming from the hall.

“Let’s continue this conversation in my habsuite,” Megatron said.

“And then you get some recharge. You look terrible.”

“Thank you, Ravage,” Megatron said, growling the words out.

Rodimus didn’t smile at him that morning. Odd. It hurt more than he cared to admit. 

“Good morning, Rodimus,” he greeted him.

“Yeah, whatever.” Rodimus trudged past him without so much as a glance.

Megatron followed him, trying to be inconspicuous. He made a beeline for the captain’s chair and slumped down into it. Megatron pretended to be interested in some star charts before leaning towards him and asking quietly, “Are you alright?”

“What do you care?” Rodimus shot back, not even attempting to keep his voice down.

Megatron paused, feeling some of the crew’s optics on him. “You’re my co-captain,” he said a little too fondly. He leaned down to lower his voice further. “I just want to make sure nothing’s troubling you.”

Rodimus smacked him with his spoiler. Intentional or not, he didn’t apologize. 

Megatron decided it was best to leave him be, despite how his spark ached. At least this solved his problem. If Rodimus hated him for some reason, all he had to deal with was his own feelings.

Simple enough.

Or it should have been.

Every time he saw Rodimus, instead of a smile, he got a scowl. He never initiated conversations anymore, and he’d overheard him beg Ultra Magnus to switch shifts with him enough times.

It hurt. Even though he knew he couldn’t— _shouldn’t_ —act on his feelings, it didn’t stop the longing. He had to stop himself from staring. From lingering in his field. From watching him out of the corner of his optic, because that was the only way he ever got to see him smile anymore. Hell, he was warmer with _Thunderclash_.

The worst part, though, was that first time they were both stuck late after a shift. The rest of the crew had been dismissed, and it was just him, Rodimus, and a pile of data pads that nearly reached the ceiling.

Rodimus scowled down at them. He angrily tapped the screen and scratched them as he scrolled. When he was finished, he tossed it. At least half of them ended up on the floor, and a few of them broke.

“ _Rodimus_ ,” Megatron scolded when he basically threw the latest data pad on the floor. It shattered, spilling bits of glass across the floor.

“ _What_?” he snapped.

Megatron forced his hackles down and softened his gaze. “It’s been weeks, Rodimus. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just fucking hate paperwork.”

“Something’s clearly wrong. And it was obviously something I did, since I’ve been the only one on the receiving end of this new attitude. So, you can either tell me what’s wrong and I’ll finish what’s left, or _I_ leave so you don’t have to be around me, but then you’ll have double the work. What’s it going to be, Rodimus?”

“Fuck you.”

“That wasn’t an option.”

Rodimus’ face turned bright red. “It’s not like you’d want to anyways!”

“I—excuse me?”

“Don’t play dumb. I heard what you said.” Rodimus crossed his arms and turned away. “Not that I care.”

Megatron sighed. “Rodimus, I assure you, I have no idea what you’re getting at. This will be a lot easier if you just talk to me.”

Rodimus ran his hands down his face. “Can you just leave me alone?”

“I _can_ …” Megatron carefully placed the report on the table. “I will if that’s what you want. We can have a strictly professional relationship and only talk about work, but…”

Rodimus’ spoiler perked up. He turned back slightly, one curious optic finding Megatron. “… But?”

Megatron sighed again. “I just want to know what I did. And I know it was something I did, since you’re only treating _me_ differently.”

Rodimus was silent for a while. Eventually, he said, “I overheard what you said to Ravage.”

“What do you mean?”

Rodimus growled. “There’s no way you’re this fucking dense… when you said you could never be with a mech like me!”

A tense silence followed his words.

“Rodimus, that was—”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. I get it, okay? I wouldn’t want to be with me either.”

“I do want to be with you.”

Rodimus scoffed. “I don’t need your pity! I know what I heard!”

“That is what I said, but what I meant was—”

“Can you just shut up? I don’t want to waste anymore time on you if you’re—”

Megatron kissed him. It was simultaneously the stupidest thing he’d ever down and the _best_ thing he’d ever done. He made it quick, though. As much as he wanted to linger and pull him close, he stopped himself. He had to tell Rodimus the truth, first.

“Please. Let me explain.”

Rodimus just stared, his optics cycled wide.

“When I said I can’t be with a mech like you, I meant that I don’t want to bring you down. I don’t want to give myself to you, because I don’t have nearly enough time to give you. It’s not fair to you.”

Rodimus furrowed his brow. “Says _you_.”

“Rodimus, it’s what’s best for—”

Rodimus interrupted his excuses with another kiss. And this time, he hooked his arms around Megatron and made it hard to escape him. Not that he wanted to. In fact, he pulled Rodimus closer. Deepened the kiss. Parted his lips to let his glossa slide along Rodimus’. He even went so far as to pull Rodimus into his lap. 

When they finally parted, Rodimus, his lips still close enough to brush, asked, “Do you really wanna be with me, Megs?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Then be with me. Idiot. I want you, too.”

“But—”

“No buts! All that matters is that we want to be together. You’re not saving me by staying away you’re just pissing me off.”

Rodimus’ pout was endearing.

Megatron relaxed, chuckling. “Alright, Rodimus.” He cupped his cheek and gently stroked his finials. 

He smiled. “Good. Now, when you’re done with all of this,” he gestured to the pile of data pads, “you can come to my room and we can get better acquainted.” He hopped off of Megatron’s lap.

“Where are you going?”

Rodimus turned, smiling. “You said if I told you what was wrong, you would finish the work.”

“You didn’t tell me, I had to wring it out of you!”

Rodimus shrugged. “Shoulda put that in the fine print. See you in a few hours, Megs.” He stopped just before the door, turning back to add, “After all that work, I’m sure you’ll need a little… stress relief.” 

Megatron was a little embarrassed by how quickly he finished.


End file.
